Algo casi humano (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: En un mundo en el que cumplir tu misión es lo primordial y el matar a los que se interpongan, el pan de cada día, a veces Neji necesita recordar que es más que es una simple arma letal. Situado en algún punto del manga, en un universo en el que Sasuke vuelve a Konoha antes de la guerra.


¡Buenas! Una nueva traducción, esta vez se trata de un Neji&Sasuke. Sí, sé que es una pareja rara _de cojones_ , pero esto es una pieza corta, desgarrante y que creo que merece la pena aunque no seas fan de la pareja.

 **¡Dádle una oportunidad!**

Los personajes y el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; la historia pertenece a su autora "Sarolynne". Podéis acceder al original aquí: .

* * *

 **Algo casi humano**

Neji no puede ir directamente a casa tras matar. No está bien, de algún modo; como si todavía tuviera sangre manchando sus manos incluso después de habérselas aclarado a conciencia; como si en ese instante no fuera más que un asesino, incapaz de pisar un lugar tan delicado y doméstico como su hogar hasta que no recordara cómo ser algo más que eso.

Cuando eso sucede, Neji va al apartamento de Sasuke. Arrastra al Uchiha hasta el recibidor tan pronto como la puerta se abre y lo arroja contra la pared en un beso famélico. Sasuke está tenso al principio, conmocionado y probablemente reprimiendo el reflejo de atravesarle el pecho de un puñetazo. Nunca es inteligente sorprender a un ninja, aún menos a uno como Sasuke. Hay un instante de pánico, el aliento de Sasuke turbulento contra su rostro antes de que este selle los labios en una fina recta a la par que la lengua de Neji empieza a deslizarse a lo largo del contorno de su mandíbula, rígida de tanto apretarla. El sabor es salado. No se ha duchado todavía y el sudor del día permanece en sus labios.

Neji lo besa de forma más exigente.

Y, poco a poco, Sasuke se pone al día con la situación. Tarda acaso un par de segundos en evaluar lo que está pasando y entonces sus labios se suavizan ligeramente. Sus manos se vuelven ardientes sobre los hombros de Neji cuando le brinda una caricia de comprensión antes de alejarlo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo trastabillar.

Neji lo contempla por un momento; Sasuke lo mira devuelta. Su expresión hubiera sido una difícil de leer, tal vez, incluso para alguien instruido para hallar y señalizar las minucias del lenguaje corporal. Sasuke oculta sus pensamientos bien, empero aún así hay matices. La inclinación de una ceja azabache, el ángulo con el que entorna los ojos, la leve curva de su semblante. Hay una casi efímera curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios mientras se frota la boca con el dorso de su mano. Irritación. Cautela.

Resignación.

Solo entonces Sasuke resopla por lo bajo y sacude la cabeza, dejando que su mirada encuentre la de Neji brevemente antes darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el interior de su apartamento. Se encuentra bajo el umbral de la puerta del comedor cuando hace un somero gesto con su cabeza a Neji, una tácita invitación para que lo siga.

—Quítate las sandalias.

—No soy un bárbaro —responde Neji mientras lo sigue, observando la espalda de Sasuke con una intensidad inamovible. Se quita el calzado junto al inicio del _tatami_ y las deja cuidadosamente en un rincón sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

Este gruñe como toda respuesta y le lanza una mirada sobre su hombro; una ceja arqueada, la boca ligeramente fruncida. Hay expectación, hay impaciencia y un tácito « _¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?»._

La contestación es una media sonrisa, ofrecida por Neji mientras se quita la morral de armas, que queda olvidada en un rincón de la sala.

Sasuke lidera el camino hasta su habitación. No es alguien dado a los detalles y a los preámbulos innecesarios, lo cual a Neji le parece perfecto, él tampoco está de humor para ofrecer dicho esmero; realmente, no es algo que esté en él el ofrecer algo así. Alcanza a Sasuke en la habitación y lo toma del antebrazo nada más entrar. Esta vez, cuando Neji lo besa, Sasuke responde con una boca húmeda, receptiva y vagamente profesional. Acaricia con sus manos la espalda de Neji, deslizándolas bajo la holgada tela del _yukata_. La piel de sus palmas se siente reseca contra la de Neji, que ruge dentro del beso. Aún no. No es suficiente. Sus dedos oprimen alrededor del brazo de Sasuke con frustración antes de darle un mordisco en los labios. _Más_.

No hay intento por parte de Sasuke de hacerlo ir más despacio o ser un poco más gentil mientras Neji continúa mordiendo, aplastando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, gruñendo:

—Te necesito dentro —contra los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke deja escapar un sonido, que ni siquiera forma una palabra completa, para hacerle saber que ha escuchado su demanda, y entonces sus caricias dejan de ser caricias, se vuelven bruscas, manoseando y pellizcando mientras lo agarra con ímpetu para moverse hacia la cama. Tras un momento, decide deshacerse de la parte superior del _yukata,_ que desaparece tan rápido como si no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. No hay incitación o pequeñas provocaciones buscando tentar al otro. Nada tan civilizado como incitar al otro.

Neji extiende el brazo para alcanzar la bragueta de Sasuke. No le importa la ropa. Puede sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke, su calor, a través de ella; por lo que envuelve con su mano lo que _sí_ quiere y el pene de Sasuke se endurece en su agarre. La sonrisa de Neji carece de humor.

Por un instante, a Sasuke se le traba la respiración, apenas una pequeña vibración disconforme, la única señal apreciable de que siente a su cuerpo reaccionar a la estimulación. La sonrisa de Neji se vuelve feroz ante el sonido y presiona su boca contra la del otro hombre con brusquedad. El beso se vuelve más violento que antes. Neji tira con sus dientes del labio inferior de Sasuke, hunde los dedos de una de sus manos en los huecos de su hombro y, con la otra, estruja su pene, masajeándolo en toda su extensión con sacudidas largas y secas.

Es entonces cuando Sasuke arrastra los ropajes restantes del _yukata_ de sus caderas. Estos caen en una pila a sus pies antes de ser pateados a un lado, completamente ignorados, mientras Neji finalmente conduce a Sasuke hasta la cama. Lo empuja, y Sasuke cae sentado en el borde del colchón antes de dejarse caer de espaldas.

Sus orbes oscuros lo miran desde abajo, echando una rápida y significativa mirada hacia su propio miembro, como queriendo decir: « _¿Esto es lo que quieres, verdad?_ ». Su cuello se arquea al volver a enfocar su mirada en Neji formando una curva elegante y masculina.

Neji se pasa la lengua por los labios.

Posa primero una rodilla en la cama, luego la otra, y se arrastra hasta estar a la altura de la clavícula del otro para lamer un camino ascendente desde ahí hasta su oreja. Sasuke sisea entredientes en voz baja.

Neji no necesita preguntar dónde guarda el lubricante —en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche—, tampoco espera a que Sasuke lo coja, sabe lo que quiere y lo que capaz de tomar. Sasuke se limita a observar sin interferir en ningún momento; suspira cuando Neji lubrica su erección, sus caderas elevándose en busca de más contacto, y arquea una ceja cuando Neji deja de lado el lubricante sin más preámbulo.

 _No necesita más. Quiere el dolor, necesita el dolor._

Sasuke se yergue en la cama y toma sus piernas para darle soporte, antes de deslizar el agarre a sus caderas cuando Neji se deja caer sobre su miembro con la mandíbula apretada. _Sabe_ que le está clavando las uñas en el cuello a Sasuke, pero no le importa mientras siente a la erección de este pulsar contra su orificio, ensanchándolo; mientras siente el ardor, crudo, real y _grueso_ hundiéndose en su interior. Por un momento, mientras se ajusta a la invasión, sus ojos encuentran los del otro en medio de la condensación de sus respiraciones y la mirada que pasa entre ellos es inesperadamente honesta. Es necesidad. Necesidad por algo que no sea la sangre de tus enemigos o el alivio tras el fracaso de una misión, tras la muerte de un camarada. Necesidad por algo, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea algo capaz de hacerlo desaparecer por un instante. Necesidad, y un pacto.

—Te tengo —susurra Sasuke de forma monótona y casi inaudible.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Neji deja caer los párpados y asiente, dejándose llevar a la deriva. Piensa en las manos sobre su cuerpo, en la sensación de Sasuke penetrándole mientras él desliza las cadera una y otra vez sobre su miembro. Se trata de una sensación, más que de placer. El placer implica algo más refinado que esto. Algo que es dulce y puede ser separado de las otras sensaciones —como el dolor, la incomodidad y la presión—, pero para Neji todo se reduce a lo mismo: una sensación poderosa y fascinante, de solidez, de estabilidad.

El sonido de la respiración cada vez más errática de Sasuke deja entrever que lo que está sucediendo le afecta más de lo que parece, entrelazándose a su vez con los jadeos entrecortados del propio Neji, cuando estos no eran interrumpidos por una honda bocanada de aire. Ambos juntos hacían menos ruido que el chirriar de la cama.

Neji cabalga sobre él. Lo cabalga y lo siente y, mientras lo hace, clava los dedos en los hombres y el cuello de Sasuke; presiona su frente contra la línea de su mandíbula y entrelaza su cuerpo con el del otro a más no poder. Respira agitadamente, con el ritmo sereno y controlado de alguien acostumbrado a actividades físicas extremas mientras Sasuke, debajo suyo, lo penetra con movimientos circulares. La posición en la que está no le da demasiada libertad para embestir, no con sus manos fuertes y sólidas agarrando las caderas de Neji; pero a este no le importa. No es un problema. Puede follarse igual de bien a sí mismo con el miembro de Sasuke. Las manos, sin embargo, sí son importantes.

Los labios de Sasuke rozan su cabello, murmurando algo sin sentido. Pero es su voz, y no las posibles palabras pronunciadas, la que ofrece consuelo.

A partir de entonces, ninguno de los dos se contiene. Neji nota el momento en el que Sasuke se tensa, el momento en el que el patrón de su respiración cambia, el aliento se le entrecorta en la garganta y las exhalaciones se vuelven vagamente ansiosas junto a su oído. Neji gruñe por lo bajo. Necesita esto, y Sasuke estaba a punto de acabar.

Los dedos de Sasuke se cierran con fuerza en su trasero, apretándole los cachetes con las palmas de sus manos mientras lo fuerza en un movimiento descendente sobre su erección. Neji jadea sin aliento mientras continua auto-penetrándose. Empieza a sentir el esfuerzo en los músculos de sus muslos y una amalgama de presión y calor instalarse junto a su vientre. Está tan cerca… Un cálido hormigueo se desliza en una lamida fantasmal por su columna vertebral cual detonador.

Sasuke es el primero en eyacular. Lo hace con un gruñido en _staccato_ , como si orgasmo lo pillara por sorpresa; sus caderas se elevan con una sacudida y, de repente, Neji es inundado por tibia y pegajosa humedad. Después de un momento, Sasuke emite un suave suspiro de alivio antes de acariciar el costado de Neji con un ademán impersonal y satisfecho. Neji frunce el ceño; pero entonces el agarre de Sasuke se intensifica sobre sus caderas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, te tengo —murmura.

Y súbitamente Sasuke lo hace rodar hasta posicionarse encima suyo. Sus ojos oscuros —serenos e impasibles— lo observan desde arriba. Hay un destello de soltura en ellos, cierta paz que se ha infiltrado, sigilosa, en la usual rigidez de sus facciones. Es la única prueba visible en su semblante, lo único que delata su reciente liberación además del escaso rubor de su piel.

Neji desea eso también. Desea hacer desaparecer el nudo de su interior, toda la tensión, la frustración, el dolor y la maraña de deseos contenidos, toda la presión ahora acumulada en su bajo vientre y en sus testículos, enrollándose en la base de su columna, lo quiere todo _fuera_.

De repente, Sasuke se está inclinando sobre él, los músculos de sus brazos y hombros deplazándose bajo su piel con el movimiento mientras continúa inclinándose hacia abajo, su boca abierta rozando su vientre en un toque fantasmal. Y entonces su aliento está sobre su erección y apenas hace falta unos segundos de esos labios cerrados a su alrededor para que Neji vuelva a sentirse _al borde_. Sus manos atrapan las sábanas cuando siente el ansia inundarle una vez más. Sasuke lo empuja por la cadera, obligándole a permanecer tumbado mientras se encarga de él. Chupando. Succionando. Es directo y abrasivo; no es sofisticado, pero es justo lo que Neji necesita.

Se derrama rápidamente en uno, dos minutos como mucho, sin aliento.

Una calidez reconfortante le empapa huesos y tendones, acompañada por los temblores consiguientes del orgasmo y por unos bienvenidos segundos de desconexión. La sensación que lo invade es casi de catarsis.

El ardor en sus partes traseras se manifiesta entonces, el sudor en su cuerpo y los fluidos, el olor. El hecho de que Sasuke lo está mirando, medio erguido sobre él y con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente. Un ligero roce en la piel de su cadera.

« _¿Has encontrado lo que venías buscando?_ »

Neji toma una generosa bocanada de aire antes de dedicarle un ligero asentimiento.

Vuelve a sentirse casi humano.

Después de eso, Neji toma prestada la ducha de Sasuke y ambos limpian toda evidencia de lo acontecido aquel día. Sasuke cambia las sábanas mientras Neji termina de vestirse. Neji, que se irá a casa con el cabello mojado y nadie sabrá acerca del desvío que había tomado al volver de su misión. Al menos, nadie se verá obligado a reconocerlo.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta el momento en el que Neji está listo para marchar, e incluso entonces, no es más que un «Gracias» lanzado sobre hombro mientras sale por la puerta. Un «De nada» murmurado por Sasuke sin alzar la vista.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Ya me diréis, un beso a todos! Voy a ir publicando pequeñas traducciones, así que no olvidéis de iros pasándoos por aquí por si publico alguna que os llame la atención ;)

PD: Respecto a esta historia, quiero creer que en algún punto Sasuke se acaba confesando a Neji (a su manera, nada _cursi, por que eso simplemente no sería propio de Sasuke_ ).


End file.
